


The Not-Today Day

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Eames finds Arthur where he left him, hunched over his laptop in the middle of the warehouse. Which wouldn’t be too concerning, except Eames left him there three days ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pigfarts23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigfarts23/gifts).



> Just a little fic for poor overworked [therealpigfarts23](http://therealpigfarts23.tumblr.com/) who is very busy right now trying not to die so I thought I'd try to help her along. <3 <3 <3

Eames finds Arthur where he left him, hunched over his laptop in the middle of the warehouse. Which wouldn’t be too concerning, except Eames left him there three days ago.

“Darling,” Eames says, kneading the knots in Arthur’s shoulders, “please tell me you’ve moved in the last three days.”

“I’ve moved,” Arthur obediently echoes, leaning back into Eames’ touch with a soft sigh. “I got a croissant the other day.”

“Which other day?” Eames asks.

Arthur grunts. “The not-today one.”

“There’s been a few of those, darling,” Eames says. He presses a kiss to the top of Arthur’s head. “Come on, love. Your bed misses you dearly.”

“I have so much work to do, Eames,” Arthur protests, but he stands and closes his laptop. 

Eames grabs his coat and helps him shrug into it. “It will still be here tomorrow,” he says.

They walk back to the hotel.

“Oh,” Arthur says in the elevator, “I didn’t ask. How did it go? Did you get everything you needed?”

“Yes,” Eames says. He pulls out his keycard and lets them into the room. “Everything was fine. It can wait until tomorrow.” He gently pushes Arthur towards the bathroom. “Wash up, darling. Then get some sleep.”

“But I haven’t seen you,” Arthur mumbles. “I missed you.”

Eames kisses him. “I missed you too. Go brush your teeth, darling.”

Arthur brushes his teeth and crawls into bed, carelessly shrugging out of his clothes. “I’m glad you’re back,” he breathes, plastering himself along Eames’ side. He nuzzles Eames’ arm blindly. “I missed you.”

Eames smiles and curls around Arthur’s body. “I’m here now, darling. Just sleep.”

Arthur sleeps.

Eames drinks in the details of his face in the dark, reminds himself of the small details that had grown blurry over the last three days. He kisses the tip of Arthur’s nose, just because, and falls asleep to the comforting scent of Arthur’s hair gel and soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
